The Date
by skywaypatrol
Summary: About Ari/Liz. Review please


This is my pathetic attempt to write a fan fiction.. Please this is my first one so don't kill me.

"Hey, you're ready yet?"

"Almost..."

Liz sighed.. Ari's always take a long time to get ready. Then again she thought to herself, you can't rush perfection.

She was so excited about this date with Ari, it's been a while since they had alone time. Plus, she thinks her idea date with her would be very romantic as well.

"okay, how I look?"

Ari wore cute black daisy duke shorts which expose her curves and tan creamy legs. A tight white tank top and some cute sunglasses.

Liz couldn't help to admire the red head's beauty..

"You look great" she said with a smile

"thanks" she blushed.. "come on, let's go"

Both got into Liz's black convertible and sped off.

"so, tell me.. Where we're going?"

"One of your favorite places to go"

"The beach?" "aww I don't have a bathing suit"

"Don't worry about that.. I already got you one."

Ari's smile beaming ear to ear

"Aww! Thank you Lizzykins!" She gave her a small peck on the cheek, which left Liz blushing.

Both got there and found out it wasn't very crowded. Liz and Ari got the stuff out the trunk and headed south towards the beach. They found a good spot where the sun was shining bright and the waves were rising. Liz went to set up the tent, food and blanket while Ari went to change in the ladies' room.

Liz laid down and embraced the warm sun beaming on her skin. She turned around a notice Ari running towards her. In slow motion in a white bikini. The wind blowing through her hair, the sun beaming on her creamy tan body making it glow. The beautiful thing of all was her smile.

Hey! You going in the water?

Nah, not this time. You go ahead

Come on please? She made her pouty face.. The face Liz was powerless against.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going.."

She took her blue shorts and black tank top off, revealing her black bikini. Ari ran towards the water, with Liz following her. Both splashed water and dunked each other in the water. Lost in their own world, they played and played until the sun started to set. Neither of them wanted to leave so they decided to spend a little more time laying on the blanket.

Both was watching the sunset and reminiscing about the fun times they had.

"You know Liz, I like this"

"What?"

"This, Just us relaxing and having fun.. It's been too long. It's good to get away from work and all that. "

"Yeah"

"I don't know what I'll do without you." She said looking into her eyes

Liz felt her heart skipped a beat, even though they're were best friends.. Deep down, Liz always wanted to be more.

"We better go, it's getting pretty late". Both packed everything and went back to the car. It was a quiet drive home. Both girls looked like they had something heavy on their minds. Until they got back to Ari's house, Liz walked her to the door. When Ari was about to inside, Liz grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Before you go, I want to give you something" She went in her pocket and pulled a small black box out.

"For you" she said with a grin and handed her the box. When Ari opened it, she saw a diamond heart necklace. The one she wanted when she was shopping one day a while ago. She couldn't believe it. It was so beautiful and the way it shined in the moonlight. She couldn't help to smile.

"Oh my god, thank you thank you thank you!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Liz's neck. Liz wrapped her arms around her waist embracing her as well. Both stood there for a minute, not wanted to let go. The effect Ari's touch had on Liz, she couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. She pulled away and looked into Ari's big brown eyes…

Both started moving slowly towards each other. The anticipation building as their lips are coming closer together. Their rate of breathing is increasing as their lips are brushing together. Kissing softly, Liz's respiration started to increasing as she gently pull Ari closer to her body. As Ari nestles up close to her, they both can feel each other's heartbeat. Both are in the midst of a long sensual kiss, lost in the embrace. Ari grabbed Liz by the arm and pulled her inside the house.

They rushed to the bedroom, Both started kissing lusty and wildly. Liz took of Ari's shirt and bra all at once and laid her down on the bed. She goes on top of her and takes her shirt and bra off, Ari reach and runs her hands across her abs.

She kissed Ari's neck while her hands run up and down her body, she went down and start tugging Ari's shorts with her teeth, teasing her.

Planting kissed her from her waistline all the way back up to her lips While taking off her undies. Running her fingers on her legs, Ari began to moan and run her hands on Liz's back.

she whispered in Ari's ear "I love you" giving a chill down the smaller girl's spine. she look into her eyes and give her one soft kiss. Liz started working her way down, Kissing and biting her neck, Ari moaned loudly in a total daze. Caressing her breast and nibbling on her subtle nipples lightly, Sending tingly sensation crawls up through Ari's body.

She kept moaning loudly and ran her fingers through her hair roughly. Liz pinned her down and started grinding her slowly.

"Harder….Please…..harder…." she moaned.

She wrapped her legs against Liz's waist as she picked up the pace. The tension got Liz wanted to please her with her tongue. So she stopped and resumed kissing her all the way down. The closer she got, the wetter Ari gotten. Kissing and licking passed her bellybutton, She lifted and spread Ari's legs apart. Kissing her down onto her thighs until her head got between her legs. Ari closed her eyes while Liz made magic with her tongue Slowly rubbing her clit with her tongue, while her hands feeling up and down her legs.. Ari bit her lips and let out loud moans which echoed around the room.

Liz added some pressure with her tongue, going deeper inside her hot wet core. She began to pick up the pace.. Going up and down, making Ari's legs shake. She began to cry out Liz's name over and over, giving Liz more ammunition. Up and down, around and around sending Ari in a dreamy state. She wrapped her legs and gripped her hair as tight as she could.. Heat and pleasure began to build up, Ari let out a loud scream as she came. Liz licking and swallowing her wetness until the high came down. She went back up to Ari and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you too"

She turned over and wrapped her arms around her waist. Both cuddled and fell asleep..


End file.
